Door closers must be installed at a certain position on the door and frame. The mounting holes must be in a specific location and pattern. Generally, there are three different mounting positions that are used.
Generally, the manufacturer of the door closer provides a template with the door closer that can be positioned on the door and frame. The template usually is made of paper and provides graphics that illustrate the location of the mounting holes.
In any event, the installer places the template on the frame and door, marks the position of the holes shown on the template and then drills mounting holes at the location indicated by the graphics. As can be appreciated, there are a number of manufacturers of door closers. Different manufacturers use different mounting hardware, which may have different hole mounting patterns. If the installer replaces a defective closer with a different model or brand, he must drill new holes in the door. If the door is wooden, the holes can be filled. Repairing holes in metal doors is more problematic. Either way, the installation of a different closer can result in unsightly marks on the door.